Dibujando en el aire
by doshi-san
Summary: Haruhi llega a ser demasiado molesta, pero un suceso hace que Kyon decida salirse de la Brigada S.O.S. ¿Podrá Mikuru convencerlo para que vuelva?


**Eh... primero que nada... no he tenido la oportunidad de leerme las novelas de Suzumiya Haruhi, pero después de verme -hace ya rato- el anime y la película, me quedé con ganas de hacer un fanfic o por lo menos un One-shot y después de leerme historias originales propias, decidí adaptar esta.  
Alaben a Wuakayaka, por favor, y agradezcanle por ser mi Beta Reader, además que se esfuerza en mentirme para que yo crea que escribo bien.**

**Disclaimer: Suzumiya Haruhi Series le pertenece a ****Nagaru Tanigawa, suya de él, no mía, suya, no mía, ¿ok?**

* * *

**Dibujando en el aire**

Se removió incómodo en su asiento de nuevo. Sentía el ligero cosquilleo y los deliciosos escalofríos recorrerle toda la espina dorsal, y todo gracias a la compañera que se sentaba atrás de él, también conocida como la Jefa de la Brigada S.O.S: Haruhi Suzumiya.

El bolígrafo -culpable de propiciarle las caricias- formaba líneas tanto curvas como rectas en casi toda su espalda, dirigida por la muchacha, quien ignoraba olímpicamente los bufidos y los movimientos de Kyon. Se encontraba terriblemente aburrida y las palabras del profesor le sonaban como un ligero rumor a lo lejos; además, como ya se había cansado de mirar por la ventana, ese era su nuevo modo de entretenerse.

Kyon quería que esa "placentera" tortura terminara, pues sí ni si quiera podía prestar atención a lo que decía el maestro, mucho menos tomar apuntes. Y eso que, supuestamente, esa lección era importante e iba a ser tomada como gran parte de la evaluación.

—Haruhi— la llamó volteando ligeramente la cabeza para verla mejor—, ¿podrías parar?

Ella se limitó a mirarle con molestia y encogerse de hombros.

Él bufó exasperado.

Detestaba cuando ella actuaba de esa forma tan indiferente. Es más, ni había valido la pena pedirle que parase, la chica continuó recorriendo su espalda con el bendito bolígrafo. Le repitió lo dicho con anterioridad, pero aun así ella continuaba.

Eso comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia.

Contó hasta diez: 1… 2… 3… 4… 5…

No lo soportó, se levantó de su lugar y dio un puñetazo a la mesa, llamando la atención de sus compañeros y el profesor, además de ganarse una mirada confusa de Haruhi.

— ¿Sucede algo?— se preocupó el instructor.  
— Nada, profesor. Siento mi actitud tan repentina— y haciendo una ligera reverencia se volvió a sentar.

Claro que si decía lo que sucedía, le daría algo a sus compañeros para burlarse y lo menos que quería era que lo emparejaran con la loca de Suzumiya.

Así pasó toda la clase, bajo el tormento que le provocaban los movimientos de Haruhi junto con el bolígrafo. No había más opción que aguantarse.

Ambos compañeros entraron al aula que una vez perteneció al club de literatura, y que fue tomado para la Brigada S.O.S. La muchacha se sentó en una de las sillas y dejó caer su mochila a un lado de ésta, pensando en qué podrían hacer como actividad del club.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa, Haruhi?— le soltó Kyon, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la aludida y provocando que tanto la ya mencionada como Mikuru e Itsuki le miraran. Sólo Yuki siguió con lo que hacía, concentrada en su lectura.  
— ¿Sobre qué?— se extrañó ella, a lo que el muchacho comenzó a pellizcarse el puente de la nariz con desesperación.  
— No te hagas la tonta. Sobre lo que hacías en clases, eso de que no dejabas a mi espalda en paz— recriminó él. Ella le miró con fastidio—. No me dejabas prestar atención en clase.

Haruhi torció ligeramente el gesto, mientras los otros 2 veían la escena entretenidos, preguntándose sobre qué hablarían.

— ¡Cómo si lo hicieras realmente!— respondió la castaña, cruzándose de brazos y piernas, y mirándolo retadoramente.  
— ¿No entendías que era importante? ¡El mismo profesor lo dijo!— reprochó Kyon.  
— ¿Y?

Ese simple acto provocó que Kyon se enfadara realmente.

El problema no era el que le impidiera concentrarse, eso no importaba mucho, hasta la misma Haruhi se lo había dicho hacía sólo un momento. Lo que sí le molestaba era la actitud tan pedante por parte de ella.

— ¿Y?— le imitó él— Que me estorbas… sabes, creo que siempre me has estorbado. No sé por qué te soporto o porqué me sigo quedando aquí.

Kyon pudo ver cómo el rostro de Haruhi, por un pequeñísimo instante, reflejaba tristeza y asombro. Pero casi en automático, volvió a su expresión de fastidio e indiferencia. Después de varios minutos ella bufó cansada.

— La puerta está ahí— dijo la muchacha, señalándola con el dedo índice—. Nadie te ha tenido apuntado por una pistola para que te quedes aquí.

Él no pudo evitar mostrar asombro. ¿Acaso quería que se fuera?

¡Qué más daba!

Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida, cerrando tras de sí de un portazo. Fue entonces cuando Haruhi relajó su expresión y sintió cómo sus ojos ardían por culpa de las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Imitó a su compañero de clases y salió del aula, ante la mirada de Mikuru e Itsuki.

— ¿Qué habrá sucedido?— preguntó la pelirroja, recibiendo una negación con la cabeza por parte del otro— ¿Realmente Kyon no volverá?  
— No sé. Pero no es nada por lo que preocuparse, ten por seguro que volverá— le sonrió él—. Creo que me voy yendo. Sin Suzumiya esto no tiene chiste.

Mikuru sonrió con melancolía. No importaban las palabras de Itsuki, no le surtían efecto alguno, sólo quería a Kyon de vuelta.

El sonido del móvil hizo que Kyon dejara de ver la televisión, para centrarse en la pantallita de su celular, el cual apuntaba que la mascota oficial de la Brigada S.O.S. le llamaba. Suspiró y atendió.

— ¿Sucede algo, Mikuru?— cuestionó él.  
—_ Kyon, yo… lamento llamarte en este momento, pero estoy muy preocupada por ti y Haruhi_— respondió la chica desde el otro lado de la bocina—. _Ella salió llorando y… y… ¡Por favor no te vayas, Kyon!— _al decir esto rompió a sollozar.

La consoló durante un buen rato y le aseguró que no se iría. Cuando cortó la llamada al parecer ella ya estaba más tranquila, pero el no. ¿Haruhi había llorado por él?

Sin pensarlo mucho, decidió mandar un mensaje a la muchacha. Sus dedos se dirigían por cuenta propia por el teclado y antes de darse cuenta ya lo había enviado, invitándola a cenar esa noche en su casa.

A la hora que él le marcó, el timbre de la casa sonó y la hermanita de Kyon fue a abrir, saludando alegremente a la recién llegada. Cuando Haruhi entró, frunció el ceño al ver al chico preparando la mesa.

— Vine a decirte que si vas a seguir como hoy en la tarde será mejor que me lo digas, antes de armar una pelea— escupió Haruhi.  
— No… yo… lo siento mucho— se disculpó Kyon, algo avergonzado. Ella sonrió y se sentó en uno de los asientos.

Los tres comenzaron a comer. Según los padres del muchacho y la niña se encontraban de viaje, así que no tendrían por qué esperarlos. Platicaban y reían como si nada hubiese pasado.

Cuando el reloj marcó las diez de la noche en punto, Haruhi se despidió de los dos hermanos.

Kyon la acompañó hasta la entrada.

— Oye— la llamó—, ¿qué hacías realmente en clase? Ya sabes…  
— ¿Eh?— se extrañó la castaña— ¡Ah, eso!... Yo sólo estaba dibujando en el aire.

Y dicho esto se alejó, dejando a un Kyon sumamente perplejo. Se golpeó la frente y entró lentamente a su casa. Realmente se habían peleado por una tontería.

* * *

**Y aquí es donde queda mi ¿quinto one-shot? Creo que sí es el quinto. Si alguien se lo leyó, le agradezco sinceramente.**

**Bye-BEE!**


End file.
